


Inspiration

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Based off canon events, Batman is a jerk, Very minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin broke protocol. The repercussions are large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

"What the hell was that?" Batman yelled, his cowled features curled into an expression of pure wrath. "You almost got us killed!"

The subject of his anger, Robin, glared at the Dark Knight in defiance. "I saw a shot and I took it. I didn't think he had a gun." 

"That's why we observe first. So that incidents like this don't happen!" Batman said, applying the final stitch to Robin's wound. "You got shot because you were careless."

"So you've never screwed up?" 

"Only when I made you my partner. I'm rectifying that mistake now. You're on indefinite monitor duty."

Robin fell back against his chair, shocked. "So one mistake and we're done?" He asked, a mixture of sadness and anger ingrained in his voice. "Is this how you do this? You take a kid in, make him feel like he's making a difference, like he's something special, then abandon him as soon as he shows he's not perfect?"

Batman looked his sidekick in the eye, his expression cold and solemn. "We have to be perfect. I demand it of myself, and I sure as hell expect it from you."

" you don't have the right to expect that from me! I'm 16 years old for god's sake!"

"I got that right when I took you into my house, gave you my food, taught you how to fight.... Hell, I gave you your name!" Batman shouted, pointing angrily at the yellow "R" emblazoned on Robin's chest. 

Robin glanced down at the emblem, before reaching up and ripping it off his uniform. He took one last look at the metal disk before hurling it on the ground. "You aren't my father. I'm not your son. And one more thing..." Robin started walking away. As he left the cave, he said two final words.   
"I quit."

Batman watched him leave, before stalking over to the massive computer in the center of the chamber. He collapsed into the chair in front of it and peeled off his mask. That had gone well. Leaning forward, he massaged his forehead with his gloved hand. He hadn't meant to be that harsh. The boy had made a simple mistake. It hadn't been a big deal. For a moment Bruce thought about going after Robin, but when he caught sight of the discarded "R", he thought better of it. 

Richard stomped up the stairs, ripping off his mask and cape as he went. "No more capes" he thought to himself. He swore to himself that he was done with beating people up and jumping around rooftops. But even as he did so he knew it was a promise he would never be able to keep. The problem lay in that he loved it far too much to give it up. But he also couldn't keep working with Bruce. Not after that. 

He reached the top of the stairs in moments, retreating to his room to change. Afterwards he gathered up his most prized belongings. The first object was a tattered old Robin costume, his first, in fact. He traced the R with his finger sadly, before placing it into a bag. He next picked up an old Haly's Circus poster. He smiled at the photograph of himself. He then placed a signed photograph of himself and the League in the bag, chuckling at the goofy smile on his face. He then packed his clothes into the bag. A small object fell out of one of his pairs of jeans. He put down the pile of clothes and picked up the object. It was a small metal symbol, shaped faintly like a bird. He fairly remembered Superman giving it to him after telling the story of a great Kryptonian hero, ah, what was his name. It came to Richard like a lightning bolt.  
Nightwing.   
A smile crept over his face as he finished packing, plans and designs already springing to mind. Once he finished packing, he took a last look around the room. He would miss this place. He really would. He walked out of the room, out of the mansion, and across the massive yard that surrounded the house. It was the end of an era for both him and Bruce, but to Dick it felt like a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's not the best, but I thought it was a nice little story. Please leave your thoughts down below, and feel free to offer me suggestions on what I should do next.


End file.
